Glitch
by Mehpleh75
Summary: Vinyl Scratch gets to meet one of her favorite musicians DJ Glitch When he takes a liking to the mare several things could happen Love? A collaboration? Maybe both? Read and find out. Vinyl X O.C.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

Boom…

Thump

Boom

Thump

The kick of the beat pounded through the speakers with such force. The audience was loving it, their bodies moved seemingly unified on the dance floor. The bass could drive a pony mad if exposed long enough, but it was most likely more than half of this club could care less about their hearing problems let alone the alcohol in their livers. So much was going through my mind as the speakers surrounding my stage continued to assault the crowd in a loud, booming manner. My thoughts were soon subsided when the drop started to form. The feeling was incredible, my heart started to race, and my hooves moved around the countless knobs on the desk below me. First filtering the Hi-hat out, then the snare, then finally the kick. Then all at once the music came to life after one simple word.

"_Headshot"_

The bass erupted with such force it would have been considered a health hazard from several doctors. The unorganized style of dubstep seemed to make thousands of club goers crazy. The style of music didn't bother me one bit, only when played at a low volume was it insanely annoying. As the music died down the audience began to cheer and chant. Some form of unorganized wording that was not very understandable but just loud enough to be heard.

"One More, One More, One More" The audience chanted.

I really wished I could stay but Octavia was at home waiting for me, said she had a surprise for me or something like that. With a sad face I waved to the audience goodbye then stepped off the stage. Only a couple steps away was the manager of the club grinning from ear to ear. I found that a bit creepy and unnervering but I had met stranger ponies back in my day.

"Vinyl my girl that was amazing" He said with great emphasis

Smiling back I gave a little shrug

"Ehh… It was nothing really, the club really seemed to like me" I said.

"Liked you, they loved you!" The owner said aloud again.

I had to admit this guy had a lot of energy in him, but hey I can be pretty energetic myself. The manager reached into his pocket and pulled a stack of paper wrapped in a rubber band and handed it to me. Taking it I flipped through counting the amount in my head.

"You over paid by $150" I said.

"Vinyl… That show was incredible, consider it a tip" The manager said in a calm voice.

"Well thanks" I said.

As I started to walk for the door I heard him shout back to me.

"See you next week"

Not looking back I simply gave a wave as I opened the door.

As the doors to the club opened I was greeted by a nice cool breeze. It was a beautiful night outside. The sky was clear, Luna's moon shone bright in the sky, and there was a slight breeze in the air to make up for the humidity. Sighing in content I reached up and removed my trademark purple glasses and placed them over my horn. As the glasses ascended over my horn my deep magenta eyes were revealed. I really didn't like my eye color but every pony else seemed to think they were cute. The thought made me blush and compliment my eyes further then my snow white coat. Without further thought interruptions I started towards the apartment me and Octavia shared. I questioned myself several times why she insisted on staying with me. With my unorganized habits, Tendency to lose stuff easily, and over the rest my loud music. Even though we had our disagreements and fights we had a sister like bond.

All the recent thoughts made me remember that she had a surprise for me. So without wasting any more time thinking I rushed home like an excited school filly. As I rushed through the night streets I received several strange glares from passersby. Just let them stare I thought to myself, they don't matter right now.

After several minutes of running I finally made it to the apartment. As I reached for the door knob I stopped and waited for my breathing to even out and to collect myself. With a sigh I turned the knob and opened the door. My apartment wasn't a looker but it was just right for me. A medium sized living room attached to a kitchen and dining room, two bedrooms, a bathroom with a shower and the studio room. The studio was what I was looking for in an apartment. Besides the DJ job I planned on making music. But the job was kind of difficult; there were so many buttons, effects and screens in my face that it was overwhelming. So now the studio is for making mixes for my sets. Octavia sat on the couch, her signature purple bow tie was lying next to her. The TV was on and some show about orchestra music or whatever was playing.

"Hey Tavi, I'm home" I said.

"Oh…Hey Vinyl how was the club" She responded dryly.

"Not too bad… I might have a new favorite" I said walking into the kitchen.

Her response was not enthusiastic but it was the response that I was used to hearing.

"Oh that's nice".

Opening the refrigerator I pulled out a bottle of Coke. I hadn't really been drinking that much alcohol lately, mainly due to the fact that Octavia was constantly watching me whenever we went out. So soda was considered the next best beverage on my list. Taking a long drink from the caffeine rich drink my excitement started to build, I needed to know the surprise. So I walked back into the living room to sit next to Octavia when I found something already sitting there. A small thin strip of paper was what it looked like. Without thinking of a polite way to address it I simply blurted it out.

"Is that the surprise"?

Octavia with a calm face simply looked at me, smiled, and nodded. Reaching for it I picked it up and read it over.

_ Electrodium _

_ The Equestrian tour_

_Canterlot Theater_

_ Saturday July 17__th__ 10:00 P.M._

_ Admission ticket, Give to clerk at the door_

_ V.I.P Access included_

So many emotions ran through my mind as I looked it over and over again but the prevailing on was pure joy. I squealed with joy which wasn't a normal habit of mine. After the little episode I gave Octavia a huge bear hug and several thousands of thanks.

"You said something about how you wanted to see him perform, and saw a poster in town the other day… I just couldn't pass it up" She said.

Releasing Octavia from the bear hug we both sat up.

"Tavi you're the best, you know that?" I said

"I am pretty awesome aren't I" She said in a sarcastic tone.

This led to a couple of giggles and soon broke out into full on laughter. It had been a while since both of us have been laughing like this, it was just like old times. After a couple minutes we sat back down and relaxed. I had to admit, even though she can be snobby at times, she is one awesome friend. I'd have to remember this nice gift because she would probably press me on it when her birthday came around.


	2. I Need Some Help

Update thing:

1st sorry if you got excited

2nd Let me say I'm having really hard time writing, here's why.

My biggest fear, right now, when writing is "are people going to like this". So I panic and doubt if the story sounds right.

I already have more than 20 stories ideas, most of them are fics, and the rest is short stories and Novels to be put on .

Update on this story:

If my calculations are correct I'm about a quarter of the way done with the next chapter, maybe more. Basic run down of the chapter so far; Vinyl and Octavia talk for a bit, Vinyl leaves for show, Vinyl meets Pinkie Pie and they talk for a bit, and that's all I have at the moment, about 500 words in all. What's sad is that I haven't even figured out the O.C's personality yet and I think that's why I'm stuck.

So here's da plan… I'm going to take a small break from this story and sort some shit out and work on some other stuff around the interwebs. This includes but is not limited to; YouTube, deviant Art (don't do much here), RCTgo, and this site. So hold onto your hats I will be posting some other stuff… Eventually.


End file.
